


Angelica presenza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [23]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, PWP, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP VeBulma.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Angelo azzurro [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039922
Kudos: 10





	1. Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Thorn; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=be6xEuabsAI.  
> AMARP0RN: 2 p0rnfest  
> Dragon Ball, Bulma/Vegeta, "Che ne pensi di lui?"

Hide

Vegeta era intento a fare dei piegamenti utilizzando una mano sola, l’altra era piegata dietro la sua schiena. Fissava il pavimento, i suoi occhi color ossidiana erano intensi.

“Cosa ne pensi di lui?” domandò Bulma, fissando le proprie unghie.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio, continuando. Il sudore scivolava lungo il suo corpo, gocciolando a terra. Non indossava la parte superiore della battle-suit nera e aveva i pettorali scoperti.

“ _Tsk_. Donna, soggetti” disse secco.

Bulma era appoggiata contro la parete candida.

“Intendo dire il fidanzato di mia sorella. Non mi è piaciuto particolarmente” sussurrò.

\- Si è lamentata per mesi del fatto che non gli avevo detto di avere un fratello minore, ma ha ecclissato il discorso quando le ho fatto notare che io non sapevo niente di sua sorella maggiore – rifletté.

“Sono fatti suoi” ringhiò.

Bulma si grattò il naso e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Perché non t’importa o perché non pensi che dovrei immischiarmi?” domandò, posando una mano sul fianco, mentre l’altra le ricadde lungo il fianco.

Vegeta si alzò in piedi e si massaggiò il collo, osservò la moglie nella penombra della stanza.

\- Io così dovrei dire? Mio fratello ha sposato un misto tra un giocattolo e una cipolla – pensò.

“Lei non ti ha detto niente quando ti sei fidanzata con un pazzo assassino, un mercenario che veniva dallo spazio” disse secco.

Bulma gli sorrise e lo raggiunse, gli accarezzò il petto con indice e medio.

“Un principe” soffiò.

Vegeta ghignò, l’afferrò per un braccio e le passò la mano tra i capelli azzurri, la fece piegare di lato, con la schiena arcuata all’indietro. La baciò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Bulma lo abbracciò, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

\- Lui era bello e impossibile. Con quel suo sapore esotico e la sua bocca bella da baciare – pensò, ricambiandolo.

Vegeta la fece rialzare, accarezzandole la coscia lasciata nuda dalla minigonna.

\- … Con i suoi occhi scuri e la sua potenza. Era una forza della natura, indomabile, ma stranamente accondiscendente con me -.

Proseguì Bulma, mentre si sfilava il foulard, lasciando scoperti gl’innumerevoli succhiotti che lui le aveva fatto su collo e spalle.

Vegeta le slacciò la camicetta e le leccò il collo, sotto il colletto, inspirando l’odore di lei. Ghignò, rabbrividendo di desiderio.

Bulma lasciò che facesse cadere la camicetta per terra e si slacciò il reggiseno.

“Hai ragione, io non sono nessuno per giudicare. Amore e passione esplodono quando meno te lo aspetti” mormorò.

\- Sono passata dal temerlo a idealizzarlo. Una pericolosa danza tra l’incubo e la favola.

Poi ho preso tutti i miei preconcetti e li ho gettati in un cassonetto. Lui è semplicemente lui, senza sovrastrutture.

Bello e forte, sì, ma anche fragile e dolce. Mille sfaccettature, duemila difetti, settemila pregi.

Eroi, martire, mostro e folle. Lui è semplicemente tutto – pensò Bulma. Si sganciò orecchini e collana, facendoli cadere per terra e balzò.

Lui la prese al volo, Bulma gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita e le braccia intorno al collo.

Vegeta le abbassò la cerniera della gonna e le abbassò gli slip, passando poi a calarsi pantaloni e boxer.

Bulma ridacchiò. “Sei umido di sudore” mormorò.

Vegeta le mordicchiò il labbro, con una mano la sosteneva per le spalle, mentre con l’altra iniziò a prepararla.

“Lo so che ti piace” mormorò.

“Mi fa impazzire” sussurrò Bulma, strusciando i seni contro di lui.

Vegeta entrò dentro di lei.

\- Quel tipo non lo conosco, ma se la sorella della Donna vale la metà di lei, è un tipo fortunato -.

“ _Mnh_! Sì! _Aaaah ah_! Così, sì, bravo… Sì, Vegeta! Così, sì!” gridò Bulma, andando incontro alle sue spinte. La voce della donna era chiara e forte.

Vegeta fremeva di piacere e rideva, mentre continuava a muoversi dentro di lei, assecondando i suoi incitamenti.

\- L’adrenalina che mi pompa nelle vene è pari solo a quella di un combattimento – pensò Vegeta. La baciò, mozzando il fiato ad entrambi, soffocando ogni gemito od esclamazione.


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCzXjJFChf8; The Code of Chivalry (epic heroic music).  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 2 p0rnfest  
> Dragon Ball, Bulma/Vegeta, furia

Surrender

  
La luce rossa della gravity room all’interno della navicella si spense, mentre si attivavano delle luminarie blu scuro. Che davano vita a dei cupi riflessi sul corpo muscoloso, e sudato, del principe dei saiyan.

Vegeta calpestò ciò che rimaneva di alcuni robot da allenamento, mandando in frantumi i circuiti con delle scintille azzurrine.

“Dannazione! DANNAZIONE!” gridò.

La porta della navicella si aprì, Vegeta incenerì ciò che rimaneva delle macchine.

Bulma gli si avvicinò, Vegeta si voltò percependo sia la sua debole aura che lo scalpiccio dei suoi bassi.

“Vegeta…” mormorò. Si portò una mano al petto, mentre lo raggiungeva e gli posò l’altra sul braccio muscoloso.

Il saiyan lo ritrasse, mentre la porta si richiudeva automaticamente.

“Quanta furia hai in corpo? Quanto stai soffrendo ora?” domandò la terrestre.

\- Non mi guardare! Non voglio che tu mi veda così frustato, così impotente! Mi sento così inutile e incapace – pensò Vegeta, digrignando i denti.

“Vattene!” gridò.

Bulma sussurrò: “Se vuoi sfogare questa furia, fallo su di me” propose.

Vegeta l’afferrò per un braccio e la fece sbattere contro il ripiano dei comandi, strappandole un gemito.

“Io sono un assassino…” ruggì. Le avvicinò la mano al viso, facendo il segno di uno schiaffo. “Potrei ucciderti! Se sfogassi su di te tutta questa rabbia, ti spazzerei via!” gridò.

Bulma accarezzò la mano di lui, guardandolo rabbrividire.

“Non puoi continuare a sfogarla allenandoti fino a farti del male. Se questo posto esplodesse di nuovo, uccidendoti, non lo sopporterei.

Perché ho costruito io tutto questo” gemette, mentre le sue iridi azzurre diventavano liquide.

Vegeta indietreggiò, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Le diede le spalle e si passò le mani sul viso, sfiorandosi i capelli a fiamma.

“Non voglio essere la causa della tua morte… e non voglio stare a guardare mentre ti autodistruggi!”. La prima parte della frase Bulma l’aveva sussurrata con un filo di voce, mentre la seconda parte la gridò con disperazione.

Le sfuggì un singulto, mentre settava i pugni.

“Io lo vedo che c’è qualcosa di più di un guerriero! Lo vedo che non sei solo un mostro…

O mi avresti già eliminato. Invece ti preoccupi per me” piagnucolò.

Vegeta la raggiunse, con passi rapidi, i suoi stivaletti candidi si abbattevano sul pavimento metallico dando vita a dei rumori sordi.

Le sollevò il viso e, piegandosi, la baciò con foga.

Bulma chiuse gli occhi, alzandosi sulle punte, rispondendo con un mugolio.

La loro figura veniva rimandata dai riflessi di tutti gli oblò della navicella bianca tondeggiante.

Vegeta la issò per i fianchi, facendola sedere su una parte del pannello priva di pulsantiere. Le sollevò la gonna e le accarezzò con passione le gambe, la morse al collo.

Bulma mugolò, Vegeta si staccò rabbrividendo, sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue. Fu scosso da tremiti, mentre le accarezzava addolorato il punto dove l’aveva ferita inavvertitamente.

Bulma si sfilò la maglietta e si sganciò il reggiseno, arrossì vedendo che lui la guardava con interesse.

Vegeta si accucciò, come un animale che annusa l’aria in cerca di pericoli e le sfiorò uno dei seni, palpeggiandolo. Bulma mugolò, mentre lui lo sentiva morbido sotto le dita.

“Non hai mai visto una donna nuda?” bisbigliò Bulma.

Vegeta negò con un grugnito. Le mordicchiò un labbro e la baciò, mentre le accarezzava il seno, sentì il capezzolo di lei diventare turgido sotto le dita.

Bulma iniziò ad accarezzargli le spalle, avvertendo delle cicatrici percorrere i suoi muscoli pronunciati. Gli accarezzò la fronte, Vegeta si scostò, leccandole il collo.

Bulma scese con le mani lungo la spina dorsale e lo sentì sobbalzare quando sfiorò ciò che rimaneva della coda.

Vegeta le allargò le gambe e se le mise intorno alla vita, abbassandole gli slip. Con una mano iniziò ad accarezzarla al bassoventre, sfiorandole l’intimo, mentre con l’altra le continuava a palpeggiare il seno.

Bulma gettò indietro la testa, poggiando le mani sul ripiano di metallo, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di piacere.

I voluminosi capelli azzurri ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso.

Vegeta sentì la propria erezione premere contro i suoi vestiti, si liberò degli stivali, si sfilò i pantaloni e si abbassò i boxer fino alle ginocchia.

Bulma gli accarezzò il membro svettante, il principe dei saiyan le mordicchiò le spalle e scese lungo i fianchi di lei. Fece dei versi bassi e rochi, mentre lei aumentava la velocità dei tocchi.

Bulma continuò con una mano, mentre con l’altra si preparava.

\- Sembra sapere il fatto suo, ma ho il vago sentore sia più il suo istinto quasi animale che reale conoscenza. In questo momento sembra quasi uno scimmione sul serio, ma così dannatamente eccitante.

Se sapesse che io, invece, ho parecchia conoscenza in materia, temo sarebbe ancora più furioso – pensò.

Vegeta notò come muoveva rapida indice e medio, le sfilò la mano con malagrazia, sentendola lamentarsi e la penetrò con un colpo secco. Digrignò i denti, infastidito a sua volta, Bulma strillò: “Vegeta!”, aggrappandosi a lui.

Il principe dei saiyan tentò un paio di spinte, Bulma lo incoraggiò dando il ritmo con il bacino. Vegeta iniziò seguendo i movimenti di lei, per passare a delle spinte più forti e incalzanti.

Bulma ansimava, l’aria all’interno della navicella si era fatta più fredda. L’ambiente gelido contrastava con le vampate di calore dovute alla propria eccitazione e con il corpo bollente del saiyan.

\- Niente potrà placare la mia furia, ma tu potrai lenirla, almeno per un po’ – pensò Vegeta. La strinse a sé, mentre si muoveva con così tanta passione da sbattere le ginocchia contro la superficie di metallo del pannello.

I tonfi metallici si mischiavano con i gemiti di entrambi e gli ansiti striduli, ed eccitati, di Bulma.

Vegeta si liberò dentro di lei, con un basso ruggito. Bulma si abbandonò contro di lui.

\- Credo di aver raggiunto l’orgasmo prima di lui… mai successo… pensò la donna, deglutendo a vuoto.

Vegeta uscì da lei, gocciolando sperma sul pavimento.

“Non sfidarmi mai… più… quando potrei farti del male” le ordinò, posandole la fronte sulla spalla.

Bulma gli accarezzò la schiena curva, mentre con l’altra mano gli passava le dita tra i capelli a fiamma. Ansimò, chiudendo le gambe, cercando di riprendere fiato, regolando il respiro.

\- Non voglio vederti soffrire da solo – pensò.


	3. Eterno secondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbHz930cGRo; Nightcore - What I've Done.  
> Scritta per i p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 2 p0rnfest:  
> Dragon Ball, Bulma/Vegeta, Kakaroth

Eterno secondo

  
Vegeta cadde carponi sulla cima della collinetta, sopra il deserto rosso, vomitando saliva. Il sudore si mischiava al sangue sul suo corpo esausto, facendogli bruciare le ferite.

“Dannato Kakaroth…” esalò. Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, aveva le labbra screpolate e spaccate in più punti. Serrò un pugno con le sue ultime forze e tirò un pugno sul terreno, facendo franare qualche roccia. Lasciò il segno, mentre le sue nocche bianche si graffiavano. “… N-non riesco… a superarti…”. Fu colto da un capogiro e, privo di energie, precipitò oltre il bordo, cadendo all’indietro.

Bulma gridò, afferrando la mano con entrambe le proprie. Continuò ad urlare, facendo forza, punto i piedi nella terra sporcandosi di polvere vermiglia. Le braccia le dolevano ed i muscoli le tiravano, con sforzo immane riuscì a sollevare il principe dei saiyan e se lo strinse al petto.

Vegeta si abbandonò contro il petto di lei, ansimando. Mugolò, riuscì a intravederla come un’ombra sfocata e perse i sensi.

Mugolò, sentendo qualcosa di morbido sotto di sé, si voltò e gemette, tutto il suo corpo gli doleva. Si portò le mani al petto, vi trovò una coperta pesante, la scostò insieme al lenzuolo e si tastò il petto muscoloso. Avvertì delle bende sotto le dita, riuscì a mettere a fuoco il soffitto candido sopra di sé.

Si alzò seduto, la testa gli doleva e le tempie gli pulsavano. Sgranò gli occhi, vedendo Bulma addormentata accanto al suo letto, riversa sopra una scrivania.

Arrossì, pensando: - Mi ha di nuovo portato in camera sua. Ormai è diventata la prassi. Mi salva e si prende cura di me restandomi accanto. Non mi ha aperto solo per porte di casa sua, ma anche della sua camera da letto -.

“Donna” chiamò piano.

Bulma si svegliò di colpo e si voltò, rischiò di cadere dalla sedia e la fece indietro, con un forte stridio.

Vegeta si sedette, abbandonandosi sul cuscino alle sue spalle.

“Quando la smetterai?! Non è certo ammazzandoti con le tue mani che supererai Goku!” lo rimproverò Bulma.

Vegeta mugolò, infastidito dal suo tono alto di voce.

Bulma si alzò e si sedette sul letto, posandogli una mano sulla fronte. “Non alzarti, è ancora alta” lo richiamò. Sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. “Scusa se ti ho urlato contro, mi sono spaventata”.

Vegeta la guardò con aria confusa.

“Perché t’interessa che un assassino come me stia bene?” domandò.

\- Non sono abituato, nessuno di quelli che tenevano a me è rimasto in vita, al mio fianco. Ero arrivato al punto che se fossi morto, sarei semplicemente scomparso. Nessuno si sarebbe ricordato di me, che se ne sarebbe accorto o avrebbe pianto sulla mia tomba – pensò.

Bulma gli accarezzò le labbra, Vegeta deglutì a vuoto, sentendo il tocco delicato delle labbra di lei e le schiuse.

“Perché mi sono innamorata di te. Per quella volta che ti sei messo ad accampare scuse per non ammettere che stavi coccolando il mio gatto e hai iniziato a sparare delle fesserie così ridicole che ancora adesso sono felice se ci penso. Perché adoro ogni tuo raro sorriso. Perché mi batte il cuore quando mi ascolti” soffiò.

Lo baciò, il principe dei saiyan chiuse gli occhi e la contraccambiò, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Vegeta le afferrò i fianchi, il braccio sinistra gli diede una fitta e del sangue vermiglio gli sporcò la fasciatura che lo cingeva all’altezza dell’avambraccio.

“Piano, fai piano…” sussurrò Bulma. Si sfilò la maglietta e si stese accanto a lui, Vegeta deglutì a vuoto, vedendo che si slacciava il reggiseno. Le sfiorò il seno con le dita tremanti. “Non affaticarti, lascia che mi prenda cura di te”.

“Come hai fatto ad innamorarti di me? Io sono un mostro” disse, con voce così roca da sembrare cavernosa.

La luce pallida che entrava dalla finestra illuminava il suo corpo abbronzato e faceva risplendere i suoi occhi dalle iridi color ossidiana come fosse stato circondato da un alone di energia.

Bulma gli accarezzò il collo massiccio, baciandolo all’altezza del pomo d’Adamo, Vegeta gorgogliò, lei scese a baciarlo sul petto, sia sulle fasce che sulla nuda pelle.

Vegeta si abbandonò, socchiudendo gli occhi, mentre le carezze di lei gli davano dei brividi di piacere che scendevano lungo la schiena.

\- Quando oggi sono caduto, ho pensato di abbandonarmi. Di smettere d’inseguire Kakaroth, che la sua potenza troneggiasse sopra di me. Ho pensato di lasciarmi morire, perché ho fallito, sono la vergogna della mia casata – pensò. Bulma lo sentì gorgogliare piano, gli sorrise vedendolo socchiudere gli occhi e s’infilò sotto la coperta. Avvertì il calore avvolgerla, mentre si sfilava anche i pantaloni, delicatamente scese quelli di lui, che arrivavano sopra il ginocchio.

Vegeta sussultò, mentre gli sfilava i boxer.

“ _Tsk_ … Temo di non essere in condizioni” ringhiò.

Bulma gli baciò l’angolo della bocca e gli sorrise, accarezzandogli il mento.

“Non preoccuparti. Lascia fare a me, avremo modo di approfondire” mormorò. Gli prese il membro con la mano, Vegeta sentì l’eccitazione crescere. Fu scosso da un tremito, mentre una scarica di adrenalina lo percorreva e questo gli fece sfuggire un mezzo gemito di fastidio dovuto alle sue condizioni.

Bulma iniziò ad accarezzarglielo con entrambe le mani, Vegeta schiuse le gambe e sporse il bacino. Iniziò a fare degli ansiti lunghi, in parte col naso in parte sbuffati. Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sulle agili dita di lei.

Si rilassò completamente, rimanendo abbandonato, solo col bacino leggermente alzato, la testa affondata nel cuscino che si era ripiegato su se stesso.

Bulma proseguì fino a farlo venire, ritirò le dita sporche di sperma e lo guardò addormentarsi, sopraffatto. Chiuse gli occhi e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto, rilassandosi a sua volta, ascoltando il battito del suo cuore.


	4. Montando la panna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4ZKlT1EvCA; Green Day - 21st Century Breakdown [Official Music Video].  
> AMARP0RN: 2 p0rnfest:  
> Dragon Ball, Bulma/Vegeta, panna

Montando la panna

Bulma saltellava sul posto, facendo finta di suonare una chitarra elettrica, alzava e abbassava la testa, facendo ondeggiare l’alta coda di cavallo in cui aveva raccolto i suoi capelli azzurri.

Era intenta a sbattere la panna, facendola montare all’interno della ciotola. Gettò indietro la testa e lanciò un urlo, andando a tempo con la musica rock che stava ascoltando.

Dimenò i fianchi, strofinando le ciabatte per terra, facendole scivolare.

Vegeta la guardava con un sopracciglio inarcato, l’aria divertita, nonostante le braccia incrociate al petto.

Bulma verso un altro ingrediente nella panna, incorporandolo. Panna montata era schizzata tutt’intorno nella cucina e un po’ le era finito anche sul naso.

“Ti stai divertendo?” le domandò il principe dei saiyan.

Bulma trasalì e spense la radio, le gote arrossate e il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“T-tu… non sapevo fossi qui…” biascicò.

Vegeta ridacchiò, raggiungendola.

“Non sei male quando t’impegni in qualcosa, me ne sono già accorto guardandoti lavorare alle tue invenzioni.

Sembri quasi una ragazza normale, ma decisa e piena di vita” soffiò.

Bulma gonfiò le guance.

“Parla per te. Sei tu quello serioso”.

Vegeta le leccò la panna sul naso, guardandolo arrossire ancor di più.

“C-che fai?!” trillò Bulma. Dimenò le braccia, cercando di assumere una posizione di difesa, che risultò distorta e ridicola.

Vegeta le rispose: “Cerco di essere meno serioso”.

Bulma ascoltò il battito cardiaco accelerato, lo vide così vicino. Avvertì un calore invaderla, scorgendo le labbra di lui piegate in un sorriso.

\- Oh, al diavolo. O lo faccio adesso o mai più – pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga, Vegeta le afferrò il capo per la nuca e ricambiò con foga. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, mentre Vegeta iniziava a fare dei versi gutturali con la gola e lei mugolava.

Vegeta l’afferrò per i fianchi e la sollevò, facendola sedere sul tavolo.

Bulma dimenò le lunghe gambe lisce, alle sue spalle c’era un piattino con dentro le uova rotta che aveva utilizzato.

Vegeta s’inginocchiò davanti a lei, sporcandosi i pantaloni, all’altezza delle ginocchia, con della farina che c’era per terra. Le sfilò i pantaloncini azzurri inguinali e si sporse in avanti, leccandola, inumidendole la stoffa delle mutandine.

\- C’è un forte odore, ma non è ancora di dolci, anche se è palesemente quello che stava cucinando.

Non ho mai sentito il profumo che fanno gl’ingredienti mentre stanno venendo mischiati, ma non sono ancora cotti. È un odore che mi ricorda l’attesa.

Un po’ come quello che viene dalla donna in questo momento. So cosa si aspetta, mi vuole e mi desidera – rifletté. Ghignò. – Mi fa sentire potente – pensò.

Le sfilò le mutandine ed iniziò a leccarle tra le gambe, inumidendole anche i peletti.

Bulma gemette e si aggrappò al bordo del tavolo.

\- _Umh_ … peli glicine. Non è azzurra naturale a quanto pare – rifletté Vegeta. Chiuse gli occhi e scese più a fondo, muovendo sapientemente la lingua. – Sono felice che questo segreto sia tutto mio, come lei -. Le sue orecchie fischiavano per via dell’eccitazione che andava ad aumentare.

Bulma gli mise le gambe sulle spalle, lasciandolo andare più a fondo. Si era stretta così tanto al tavolo che le nocche delle sue mani erano diventate bianche.

Vegeta l’ascoltò gemere sempre più forte, Bulma si arcuò e con i capelli sfiorò il contenitore della farina. Con un urlo di piacere raggiunse l’orgasmo, Vegeta scivolò fuori da lei, soddisfatto. L’afferrò per un braccio e l’aiuto a sedersi.

La baciò ancora, mordendole le labbra.

“Un po’ mi dispiace che non mangerò mai questa torta” soffiò il principe dei saiyan.

Bulma negò col capo.

“Aiutami a rivestirmi e mi metto a lavoro. Niente ferma Bulma Briefs, sono la migliore” biascicò.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Questo è lo spirito, donna” sussurrò roco.


	5. Mangiami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 3 p0rnfest:  
> Dragon Ball, Bulma/Vegeta, panna montata

Mangiami

Bulma shakerò il contenitore della panna montata, dando vita ad un basso suono simile a uno sciabordio. Premette il pulsante, ridacchiando e mise un po’ di panna montata su un capezzolo. Il liquido bianco iniziò a scivolare lungo la sua pelle rosea, finendo sul letto, scurendo il lenzuolo.

Bulma era stesa su un fianco, le lunghe gambe una sopra l’altra, mentre con uno dei due piedi giocherellava col lenzuolo.

A fatica, sbavandone un po’ al centro, riuscì a mettere un po’ di panna montata anche sull’altro capezzolo. In uno dei tentativi falliti aveva fatto cadere la panna e si era sporcata anche l’ombelico.

“Vuoi posarlo?” domandò, sporgendo le labbra, rese rosse da un rossetto. Aveva rimesso il tappo trasparente al contenitore della panna.

Vegeta lo prese, sentendolo freddo sotto le dita abbronzate e si sporse, posandolo sul comodino.

“Vuoi sedurmi con il cibo?” chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio moro.

Bulma ridacchiò, aveva i denti sbiancati.

“Voi scimmioni pensate mai ad altro?” lo interrogò.

Vegeta ammise: “Solo quando non combattiamo, ma alle volte facciamo entrambe le cose”. Sentì il suo stomaco gorgogliare ed ignorò il rumore, arrossendo.

“Allora ‘mangia me’” lo invitò Bulma.

Vegeta rabbrividì.

\- Quando fa questi ragionamenti è inquietantemente ingenua. Io li mangiavo sul serio gli alieni che conquistavo, ma questo è meglio non farglielo presente.

Ho sempre timore che lei torni ad avere paura di me – pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e le prese il capezzolo in bocca, si leccò la panna, sentendone il sapore piacevole invadergli il palato. Le succhiò il capezzolo, stuzzicandolo con la lingua e la sentì gemere di piacere.

Si staccò, guardandola iniziare ad ansimare piano e le leccò al centro del petto. Leccò in giro, pulendola e si occupò dell’altro capezzolo, rendendoli entrambi turgidi.

Vegeta recuperò la panna montata e gliene mise un altro po’ sull’ombelico, leccandolo avidamente.

Bulma si stese a faccia in su e si strinse al lenzuolo, con gli occhi socchiusi, le iridi azzurre erano liquide.

Vegeta spruzzò dell’altra panna sopra il suo intimo.

\- Si è rasata. Voleva proprio sedurmi – pensò, leccandola avidamente.

Bulma serrò gli occhi, strofinando contro il letto con la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli azzurri.

Vegeta entrò dentro di lei con la lingua, muovendola agilmente, premendo abilmente i punti più erogeni. Sentì un sapore salato mischiarsi a quello della panna.

“ _Mnh_ ah… _mnah_!...”. Bulma iniziò a mugolare tra gli ansiti.

Vegeta aveva lasciato cadere sul pavimento il contenitore della panna. Le teneva ferme le gambe con entrambe le mani, la sua eccitazione era evidente. Il suo membro vibrava, gonfio e ritto.

Bulma gridò di piacere, raggiungendo l’orgasmo, Vegeta uscì da lei, ansimando.

“Sei buona” le soffiò il principe dei saiyan all’orecchio, stendendosi sopra di lei.

Bulma non smise di mugolare desiderosa, mentre il principe dei saiyan le afferrava un seno e glielo palpeggiava.

\- Vorrei proprio sapere queste idee folli da dove le vengono. Saranno in una delle riviste assurde che legge o in qualche programma in televisione? Per quanto ne so, potrebbe anche sognarsele la notte – pensò Vegeta, mordicchiandole il collo. – Non che mi dispiacciano alla fine -.


	6. Luna irraggiungibile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tn58-Nl9NYw; Stratovarius - Black Diamond.  
> AMARP0RN: 3 p0rnfest:  
> Dragon Ball, Bulma/Vegeta, solitudine

Luna irraggiungibile

Bulma era seduta sulla sedia a sdraio nel balcone, stretta nella sua vestaglia blu. Teneva il capo alzato e guardava il cielo blu-notte, illuminato dalla luna piena.

La luce argentea le rendeva più chiara la pelle rosea e le faceva brillare gli occhi azzurri.

_Bulma_ _fece oscillare il bastone della canna da pesca, osservò il filo muoversi e l'acqua incresparsi, il riflesso della luna scomparve e la bambina tirò su la canna._

_La piccola ondeggiò le gambe nude oltre il tronco su cui era seduta, sfiorando con la pelle la corteccia, una ciocca azzurra le era finita davanti all’occhio._

_La luce della luna faceva brillare l’iride azzurra dell’altro occhio._

_Bulma fece di nuovo scendere l’amo nel lago, increspando l’acqua dove si trovava il riflesso della luna. Sfiorò l’acqua con le dita dei piedini, rabbrividendo per il freddo._

_\- Se pesco la luna, forse potrò aiutare mamma a guarire - pensò. Tirò su la canna, vedendo l’amo senza nulla e strusciò le labbra tra loro, arricciando il naso._

Bulma sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< La luna è sempre lì, irraggiungibile. Però, al contrario del sole, c’inganna. Si fa vedere nei pozzi, ci permette di vederla ad occhio nudo > pensò, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

Rabbrividì, mentre Vegeta le domandava: “Donna, perché sei fuori a quest’ora di notte? Non hai sonno?”.

Bulma giocherellò con l’orecchino che portava all’orecchio.

“No, questa notte no” mormorò.

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto e si avvicinò al parapetto di metallo.

“Preferisci la solitudine? Se vuoi me ne vado, capisco cosa vuol dire non volere nessuno intorno” disse con voce profonda.

Bulma sorrise.

“Vieni più vicino” lo pregò, indicando con la mano accanto a sé.

Vegeta la raggiunse, Bulma si spostò e aspettò che si stendesse al suo fianco. Rischiando di far ribaltare la sedia a sdraio, fece stendere Vegeta e si sedette sopra di lui.

“A cosa pensavi?” le domandò Vegeta all’orecchio.

Bulma si strusciò contro di lui, sentendo il suo corpo bollente rispetto al proprio.

“Non mi va di parlarne” mormorò.

\- Mia madre non è mai guarita, ma io non ho mai smesso di credere nelle leggende. Alla fine, grazie alle sfere, ho trovato il principe che sognava il mio cuore, ma non nel modo in cui avrei immaginato – pensò. Gli abbassò i pantaloni, guardandolo rabbrividire.

Vegeta le prese il viso con la mano e le posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“La luna intristisce anche me, mi ricorda parecchi rimpianti” mormorò.

Bulma annuì, mentre gli abbassava anche i boxer.

“Voi saiyan siete molto legati alla luna, vero?” domandò.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, gorgogliando, sentendo che lei iniziava ad accarezzargli il membro. Ansimò piano, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di piacere, socchiudendo le gambe.

“Per me sei tu... una luna preziosa…” farfugliò.

Bulma si sfilò gli slip, alzando la gonna della camicia da notte e lasciò che lui la prendesse.

Vegeta le afferrò i fianchi, stringendola e la penetrò più a fondo, iniziando a muoversi su e giù.

\- Tu curi la mia solitudine. Se io sono la tua luna, tu sei la mia.

Se siamo insieme, ogni rimpianto viene spazzato via – pensò Bulma.


	7. Destinati ad amarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Stratovarius – Destiny; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-ER5---jSk.  
> AMARP0RN: 3 p0rnfest: Dragon Ball, Bulma/Vegeta, solo per amore  
> Fantasy!AU.

Destinati ad amarsi

Bulma cinse il collo di Vegeta con le braccia, i suoi piedi affondavano nella neve.

Il principe si portò la mano alla spada, mentre con l’altra le stringeva il fianco, conducendola con sé.

Bulma si voltò, i corti capelli azzurri le coprivano in parte il viso pallido, le sue iridi color cielo brillavano.

Alcuni fiocchi di neve candidi erano finiti nei capelli a fiamma neri di Vegeta. La tormenta diminuiva la sua visibilità, i fiocchi di neve gli sferzavano il volto, il naso arrossato gli pizzicava.

Cinse più forte la vita della giovane, e la issò, prendendola in braccio.

Bulma chiuse gli occhi e gli poggiò la testa contro la cotta di maglia che indossava, anche il pellicciotto bianco del suo vestito si era riempito di neve.

Vegeta balzò oltre una radice, alle sue spalle ondeggiava il pesante mantello blu notte.

Evitò di rimanere impigliato in un ramo, appesantito dalla neve e strinse le labbra, il fodero gli sbatteva ritmicamente contro il fianco.

Il collare di pelliccia del suo mantello gli solleticava il collo.

La foresta, bianca per la neve, era illuminata dalla luce della luna che dava vita ad innumerevoli ombre.

Bulma si guardò intorno, con gli occhi socchiusi.

\- Sembra che tutto si sia dipinto di blu – pensò.

I pesanti stivali di Vegeta lasciavano delle impronte nella neve e schiacciavano dei sporadici steli d’erba, completamente congelati. La punta dorata dei suoi stivali affondava più della suola, lasciando delle forme inconfondibili.

Vegeta si voltò, udiva delle voci in lontananza e scorse delle torce dalle fiamme color ambra che si facevano sempre più vicine.

“Se dovessero trovarmi…” gemette Bulma. Lo strinse più forte, Vegeta sentiva la stoffa dei suoi guanti rigidi sulla pelle.

“Non vi avranno, principessa” disse secco il principe. Raggiunse il suo cavallo, bardato con finimenti viola e ve la fece accomodare. Salì dietro di lei, stringendo le redini.

“Perché fai tutto questo?” domandò Bulma, con gli occhi liquidi.

Vegeta le rispose: “Solo per amore”. Aveva rinfoderato la spada, stringendo con una mano lei e con l’altra le redini, spronò il cavallo.

“Kakaroth, corri come non hai mai fatto” implorò Vegeta.

Lo stallone nero nitrì e scattò, i muscoli ben visibili.

Cavalcarono tutta la notte, fermandosi alle prime luci dell’alba vicino ad una grotta. La giovane si era addormentata, Vegeta fece entrare tutti nella caverna.

\- La tormenta non è più attraversabile. Se continuassimo, anche sopravvivendo tutto il giorno, al prossimo calar del sole moriremmo congelati – pensò. Fece entrare anche il cavallo e raccolse della legna, si sentiva completamente intirizzito, per il freddo i muscoli avevano iniziato a dolergli.

Accese un falò e nascose con un incantesimo l’ingresso della caverna. Si sedette accanto a Bulma, coricata a terra su un fianco, alimentando il fuoco. Rimase in attese e la guardò svegliarsi pian piano.

Bulma arrossì, riconoscendolo e si sedette. Notò che lui l’aveva avvolta con il proprio mantello.

“Mio signore…” sussurrò. Lo guardò rabbrividire, mentre gli accarezzava la mano. “Vi amo anch’io e non conosco alcun modo per ringraziarvi per tutto questo”.

Vegeta borbottò: “ _Tsk_ ”. Si voltò verso la caverna arrossendo. “Mi basta che rimaniate viva.

Bulma annuì.

\- Io devo sdebitarmi, ma mi viene in mente soltanto una cosa che posso provare – pensò.

Vegeta deglutì, ascoltando lo scoppiettare del fuoco. Notò che Kakaroth si era addormentato in piedi.

“Nonostante i vestiti rischiamo di morire di freddo, vero?” domandò la principessa.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio.

\- Veramente c’è il fuoco – pensò.

Bulma gli propose: “Se ci riscaldassimo con i nostri corpi?”.

Vegeta s’irrigidì, voltandosi lentamente nella sua direzione.

“Non voglio costringervi” mormorò.

Bulma gli accarezzò la guancia e, chiudendo gli occhi, gli posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra.

\- Umphf, dannato me. Ho desiderato questo dal primo momento – pensò Vegeta, avvertendo una sensazione di eccitazione all’altezza del membro.

Bulma lo rassicurò: “Io voglio farlo”.

Si spogliarono lentamente, Bulma aveva dei gesti impacciati, il principe, invece, era deciso e sicuro di sé, ma attento.

Bulma si stese sul mantello di lui e trasalì, sentendo che lui iniziava a prepararla, Vegeta serrò le labbra. Era stretta, dovette utilizzare diversi minuti e due dita per riuscire ad allargarla abbastanza.

Con l’altra mano dovette gettare un pezzo di legna nel fuoco, mentre la sentiva diventare umida.

Il cavallo nitrì nel sonno, disturbato dagli ansiti dei due umani, sempre più forti ed eccitati.

Vegeta baciò con foga Bulma, lei tremava appena, accaldata, sentendolo accarezzarle il seno. Gli avvolse i fianchi con le gambe.

\- Spero di star facendo ciò che è giusto. Anche se sento che questo è il nostro destino.

Il nostro amore ci guiderà e ci salverà – pensò.

Vegeta entrò dentro di lei, dando delle spinte decise.

Bulma si tappò la bocca con la mano, soffocando i propri urli di piacere.

I suoi occhi socchiusi e liquidi incontravano lo sguardo deciso e febbricitante del principe.

Vegeta la stringeva con un braccio, facendola sua, mentre con l’altra mano era costretto a ravvivare il fuoco e accettarci dentro dei pezzi di legno.

I suoi muscoli erano in tensione, la pelle abbronzata e ricoperta di cicatrici era madida di sudore per lo sforzo nonostante il freddo.

\- Vorrei concentrarmi solo su di lei, è divina – pensò.

Bulma lo baciava con foga, lasciando che la lingua di lui le invadesse la bocca e s’intrecciasse alla sua.

Le loro labbra erano arrossate e bollenti.

\- Non permetterò a nessuno di farle del male! Assaggeranno la mia spada e periranno per mano mia – promise Vegeta.


	8. Allenamenti distruttivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata a questa immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/lolikata/art/Merry-merry-Christmas-190863070; + Merry merry Christmas + by Lolikata.  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - The Calling; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57U_HGDfPm4.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 5 p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Bulma Brief/Vegeta, Pece bollente

Allenamenti distruttivi

Bulma si piegò in avanti, spalmando la crema sulla guancia di Vegeta, lasciò che si asciugasse e vi applicò un cerotto.

Vegeta mugolava, in parecchi punti era fasciato e le bende si erano impregnate della crema lenitiva.

“Con quella pece bollente saresti potuto morire!

Non capisco perché devi andartene in giro nelle zone più pericolose del pianeta…” si lamentò la donna.

Vegeta sbuffò, socchiudendo gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo, gonfiando le guance.

\- Tu non capisci. La mia energia diventa sempre più incontrollabile man mano che cresce la mia potenza. Non voglio farti male!

Non posso permettermi un’altra esplosione, magari questa volta travolgendoti. Se dovesse continuare così, rischierò di spaccare a metà la Terra.

Mi converrà andarmene direttamente – pensò, serrando le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Bulma gli massaggiò le spalle, sorridendogli dolcemente.

“Ora riposa, mi occupo io di te” soffiò.

Vegeta affondò con il capo tra i numerosi cuscini e la guardò con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Sai, sul mio pianeta, la pece bollente, in piccole dosi, si usava per fare l’amore” soffiò.

Bulma arrossì.

“Si vede che siete un popolo di scimmioni” borbottò.

Vegeta allungò il braccio, ignorando la stanchezza e le fitte al muscolo. Le accarezzò le labbra e fece un ghigno storto, con un’espressione languida sul volto.

“Mi faresti come lo fate da queste parti?” domandò.

Bulma si sfilò le scarpe col tacco e s’infilò sotto le coperte con lui, avvolgendolo tra le braccia.

“Sono proposte indecenti, queste?” domandò.

Vegeta le mordicchiò il labbro, succhiandolo, mentre le passava una mano sotto la maglietta.

“Sì che lo sono” soffiò. La testa gli diede una fitta e serrò gli occhi, le bruciature gli facevano formicolare il petto massiccio.

Bulma si spogliò, accarezzandolo piano, evitando di sfiorare cerotti e fasciature sotto cui sapevano esserci le ustioni.

Vegeta la baciava, con passione, arrossandole il fiato, mozzandoglielo.

\- Lui sembra tanto forte, ma ha sempre bisogno di qualcuno che si occupi di lui. Non conosce i suoi limiti, o meglio, non li rispetta.

Si tratta di un cucciolo ferito che cerca di dimostrare qualcosa, rischiando solo di farsi sbranare da cani ancora più grandi – rifletté Bulma. Gli abbassò pantaloni neri aderenti e boxer blu, con una mano iniziò ad accarezzarlo, mentre con l’altra giocherellò con le sue labbra.

Vegeta si ritrovò ad ansimare, Bulma smise di accarezzargli il membro vedendo che la temperatura gli si stava alzando. Il viso del saiyan era diventato rossastro ed aveva iniziato a sudare.

Vegeta prese l’indice di lei in bocca e lo succhiò, inumidendolo di saliva, passò a leccarle il medio.

Bulma si portò le dita gocciolanti saliva ai glutei ed iniziò a prepararsi, Vegeta l’avvolse in un braccio, stringendola a sé.

Bulma si muoveva piano, attenta a fare solo i movimenti necessari per impedirsi di premere contro di lui. Finì di prepararsi e gli mise la gamba destra sul fianco, premendogli i glutei col tallone.

Vegeta si lasciò guidare ed entrò dentro di lei, Bulma dava il ritmo con la gamba.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi liquide, le pupille dilatate e si piegò, mordendole il collo. Dimenava il bacino, arcuandosi, ascoltandola gemere. Gorgogliava di piacere, mentre lei si ritrovava a lanciare strilletti di piacere.

Bulma lasciò che lui venisse dentro di lei, fremendo e lanciò un grido più forte.


	9. Perdono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirata a questa immagine: HNY 2011 by Lolikata; https://www.deviantart.com/lolikata/art/HNY-2011-191762883.  
> Scritto per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 5 p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Vegeta/Bulma Brief, Mani tra i capelli

Perdono

Una farfalla candida si era posata su un ramo. La luce del sole ne faceva brillare le ali e inondava il salotto della casa, passando attraverso le ampie finestre.

Rischiarava le due figure in piedi davanti ad un divano di stoffa rossa.

Vegeta accarezzò il mento di Bulma, socchiudendo le labbra con sguardo rapito.

“Donna, per quanto riguarda quello che hai visto allo stadio…” esalò.

Bulma gli sorrise e si sporse, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Hai pagato con la vita ed eri pronto a sacrificarti per me, per Trunks e per la Terra. Non devi ancora scusarti, io ti ho già perdonato” sussurrò.

Vegeta le passò la mano tra i morbidi capelli azzurri, passando le dita tra le ciocche morbide ed inspirò l’odore di lei, leccandosi le labbra.

\- Potrei passarle la mano tra i capelli per l’eternità. Non c’è niente che mi dia quel brivido e mi rilassi così tanto allo stesso tempo.

La mia vita con lei è tutto quello che desidero e ho rischiato di perdere tutto. Quando ho visto il terrore nei suoi occhi mentre mi guardava, lo stesso che aveva quando ero ancora un semplice assassino, ho compreso il mio errore.

Io non voglio essere un mostro, ma il suo uomo – pensò.

Bulma gli avvolse le braccia intorno alle spalle, aderendo a lui.

“Il problema è proprio quello donna. Tu mi perdoni troppo facilmente” borbottò Vegeta.

Bulma gli posò un bacio sul petto, coperto da una maglietta e gli avvolse il fianco con la gamba. Si tenne in piedi sull’altra e si aggrappò a lui avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al collo.

“Qualcuno dovrà pur farlo. Tu non fai altro che rimuginare sulle tue colpe. Tutti possiamo sbagliare” gli disse. Continuò a stringerlo con un braccio, mentre con l’altra mano andava a slacciargli i pantaloni della tuta, lasciandoli cadere in terra.

Vegeta sentì la stoffa ammassarsi all’altezza delle sue caviglie.

Bulma ansimò e Vegeta la baciò con foga, ripetutamente, con movimenti voraci, leccandole e mordendole le labbra, mischiando le loro salive intrecciando le loro lingue. Con l’altra mano continuava ad accarezzarle i capelli, scivolando fino alla nuca e risalendo.

“Io lo faccio più degli altri” borbottò Vegeta.

Bulma gli abbassò i boxer e si disfece delle proprie mutandine, sollevando la minigonna.

“Io non sono da meno. Persone come noi vivono al limite, è normale facciano cose più grandiose degli altri o peggiori” disse lei.

Bulma gli abbassò i boxer e si strusciò contro di lui, lo eccitò e si fece penetrare da lui.

Vegeta si mosse avanti e indietro, ondeggiando il bacino, con una mano le continuava a tenere i capelli, mentre con l’altra la strinse a sé.

Vegeta si ritrovò a gemere di piacere.

< Non pensavo che avrei potuto ancora vivere momenti come questi. Essere vivo, dopo essere stato prigioniero degl’inferi, averla mia nonostante tutto, è un dono degli dei > pensò.

Bulma gridò.

“Sì! Sì! Aaaaah! Oh, Vegeta… Vegeta!” lo invocò.

Vegeta venne dentro di lei, facendole urlare: “VEGETAAA!”.


	10. Rapimento attraverso il tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”  
> Prompt: 44. "Sono stanca di tutto questo."  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 3 p0rnfest:  
> Dragon Ball, Bulma/Vegeta, controllo totale  
> What if, MiraiBulma/Vegeta. Dub-con.

Rapimento attraverso il tempo

Vegeta era appoggiato contro un albero con la schiena, teneva le braccia incrociate ed indossava la sua battle-suit nera. Alzò lo sguardo notando che Mirai Trunks lo raggiungeva, camminando nell’erba alta.

“ _Umphf_ ” borbottò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Mirai Trunks aveva un’espressione decisa, le iridi azzurre tinte di riflessi blu scuro.

“Quindi stai partendo? Torni nel tuo tempo?” domandò il principe dei saiyan.

Mirai Trunks annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli color glicine.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi, borbottando: “ _Tsk_ ”.

Mirai Trunks infilò una mano nella tasca dei propri pantaloni, schiacciando qualcosa in plastica. “Scusami… Scusami tanto” sussurrò. Lanciò qualcosa in terra.

“Cos…” biascicò Vegeta, inarcando un sopracciglio. Le sue parole vennero coperte da un sonoro POP.

Una nuvola di fumo si sollevò, mentre Vegeta veniva risucchiato in una Capsula oplà.

*****

Vegeta tossì, mentre il fumo si diradava. Andò a sbattere contro una parete, guardandosi intorno con aria confusa.

“Ragazzo, che diamine ti è saltato in mente?!” gridò. Si guardò intorno e corrugò la fronte. Riconobbe il suo letto, lo raggiunse e vi passò sopra la mano. Strabuzzò gli occhi, vedendo che le pareti, dalla colorazione color crema stinta, erano scrostate e coperte da umidità in più punti. Scrutò con attenzione una grossa crepa, al cui interno c’erano delle ragnatele.

“Che diamine significa tutto questo?” domandò, guardandosi intorno con aria confusa.

La porta si aprì e una figura femminile lo raggiunse, abbracciandolo da dietro.

“Donna, cosa diamine è saltato in testo a quel ragazzino?” domandò il principe dei saiyan, riconoscendo l’odore di lei. Abbassò lo sguardo e corrugò la fronte, notando che lei indossava dei guanti bianchi come i suoi.

S’irrigidì, sentendola singhiozzare.

“Donna, che cosa succede?” domandò, sciogliendo l’abbraccio. Avvertì una puntura all’altezza del braccio e si voltò lentamente. Notò che la donna davanti a lui aveva i capelli lunghi legati in una coda, alcune ciocche grigie e delle pesanti rughe sul viso.

Il suo odore era un misto tra nicotina, profumo ed olio di motori.

“T-tu non sei…” biascicò Vegeta. Si sentì debole e con un mugolio cadde in ginocchio. “… la ‘mia’ Bulma…” biascicò.

Mirai Bulma gli accarezzò il viso, poggiandoselo contro. Aveva le guance umide di lacrime e gli occhi arrossati.

“Scusami, ma… Sono stanca di tutto questo” sussurrò. Lo baciò con foga, privandolo del fiato.

Vegeta, già debilitato, le crollò tra le braccia, mugolando piano.

Mirai Bulma lo issò e lo fece stendere sul letto. Gli sfilò gli stivali bianchi ed iniziò a spogliarlo. “Il mio piccolo Trunks non lo avrebbe mai fatto, ma… Quando ho scoperto che si era creata un’altra dimensione…

Quando ho capito che questo futuro non sarebbe mai cambiato…”. Finì di denudarlo, lo vide rabbrividire, mentre gli toglieva anche i boxer.

“Mi sei mancato così tanto, Vegeta. Non potevo accettare che ti avesse un’altra. Che sarebbe rimasta al tuo fianco, mentre io non avrei potuto vederti mai più”.

Gli spalancò le gambe e si abbassò, leccandogli il ventre, scendendo con la punta della lingua fino al suo ombelico.

\- Che droga mi ha dato? – pensò Vegeta, fremendo.

Mirai Bulma gli accarezzò il membro, facendogli sfuggire dei gemiti più rochi. Vegeta non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti, l’eccitazione crescente lo scuoteva. I movimenti sul suo membro si era fatti sempre più velici, mentre la stretta era sempre più forte.

“Questa è la prima volta che sono io ad avere il controllo totale su di te” gli soffiò Mirai Bulma all’orecchio. Gli mordicchiò il collo, lasciandogli il segno dei denti all’altezza della spalla.

Vegeta iniziò a gemere eccitato, mentre lei lo penetrava con due dita. Si ritrovò a dimenare furiosamente il bacino, mentre lei continuava ad accarezzargli il membro. Il saiyan sentì le proprie lacrime scivolargli lungo il viso, mentre un rivolo di saliva gli sfuggiva dalle labbra.

“… Immagina che questo sia un sogno…” esalò Mirai Bulma, penetrandolo con un terzo dito.

Vegeta riusciva solo ad articolare gemiti e gorgoglii, ansimando.

Mirai Bulma fece scivolare le dita fuori da lui e lo penetrò con un vibratore, accendendolo alla massima velocità. “… finirà presto… Poi ti rimanderò semplicemente a casa tua…”.

\- Lei è una donna adulta. Sa quello che fa. Io mi sento così… inerme, indifeso. Mi sento un semplice ragazzino.

Così umiliante e piacevole…

In fondo è sempre Bulma, no? Non è tradimento, vero? -. I pensieri di Vegeta si erano fatti confusi, mentre aveva iniziato a gridare di piacere a voce piena.

Mirai Bulma lo fece entrare dentro di sé, dando lei il ritmo.

Vegeta era già all’apice, i suoi glutei erano arrossati. Rischiò di affogarsi con la sua stessa saliva, mentre respirava affannosamente con il naso, le urla lo avevano portato ad avere la voce roca e graffiata.

Mirai Bulma, con una mano gli accarezzò le labbra, mentre con l’altra aveva iniziato ad accarezzargli il moncherino della coda, con movimenti larghi e circolari.

Alcune gocce di sperma sfuggirono dal membro del principe dei saiyan.

“… Lasciami quest’unico ricordo” sussurrò Mirai Bulma. Lo baciò con foga, arrossandogli le labbra.

Con un urlo soffocato, Vegeta venne dentro di lei, il suo sperma era bollente.

Mirai Bulma si abbandonò contro di lui, gli posò un bacio sul capezzolo e continuò a farlo muovere dentro di sé fino a raggiungere a sua volta l’orgasmo.

Allontanò la mano dal suo moncherino e spense il vibratore, glielo sfilò lentamente da dentro sentendolo sospirare piano.

Lasciò che si addormentasse, accarezzandogli la guancia.

\- Ora sarai sempre più mio di quanto sarai mai dell’altra – pensò, scendendo ad accarezzargli il mento. Rotolò di fianco e raggiunse il comodino, dove aveva appoggiato la siringa dove stava la droga. Si accese una sigaretta ed espirò piano delle nuvolette di fumo, fissandole.

\- Mi appartieni e questo mi permetterà di andare avanti, nonostante tutta la stanchezza -.


	11. Cannibale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 3 p0rnfest:   
> Dragon Ball, Bulma/Vegeta, "Umano, troppo umano"

Cannibale

Vegeta alzò il braccio, aprendo e chiudendo la mano alla luce delle lampade. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi e le sue iridi color ossidiana erano liquide.

Non indossava nulla, era coperto dal lenzuolo candido.

Abbassò la mano e si voltò, Bulma era coricata su di lui, addormentata, respirava piano, con le labbra socchiuse.

Vegeta le accarezzò la testa, passandole le dita abbronzate tra i capelli azzurri.

\- Nella stanza accanto dormono Trunks e Bra. Sul mio comodino c’è un aggeggio che avverte nel caso la bambina inizi a piangere o non respiri per un qualsiasi motivo. Inizierebbe a suonare anche se nostro figlio dovesse avere qualche problema.

Con la mia percezione delle auree non ne avrei neanche bisogno, ma la donna si sente più sicura così -. Accarezzò la pelle chiara della moglie scendendo dalla nuca, lungo il collo fino alle spalle.

\- Ho una parvenza di normalità. Mi alleno tutto il giorno, proteggo la mia famiglia, ma preparo anche la colazione, ricordo a Bulma tutto quello che si dimentica, mantengo i contatti con le divinità, sto seriamente valutando l’idea di trovarmi un lavoro.

Sembro un normale terrestre o uno di quei saiyan, sul mio pianeta, che cercava di vivere in serenità. Una minoranza non erano conquistatori e assassini, ma semplici guerrieri, cuochi. Alle volte ho accarezzato l’idea di essere il primo medico della mia specie.

Ero stufo di dover vedere la nostra vita in mano a prigionieri alieni intenti ad odiarci -. Arricciò le labbra.

\- Sono diventato umano, troppo umano -.

‘

_\- Non riesco… non riesco a muovermi – pensò il ragazzino._

_Freezer si guardava le unghie, con una smorfia._

_\- Se muoio qui sarà stato inutile essere sopravvissuto! Aver sopportato tutto quello che ho sopportato! – pensò Vegeta, il battito cardiaco accelerato._

_Il sangue colava da entrambe le sue braccia, mentre le gambe erano spezzate._

_L’alieno davanti a lui rideva, lo raggiunse con una serie di pugni al petto._

_“La pagherai conquistatore! La pagherai per tutti i morti! Magari morirò per mano dei tuoi amichetti, ma prima mi prenderò la mia vendetta!_

_Questo è per la mia famiglia!” gridava. La sua pelle era viola, butterata da macchie verdi._

_Vegeta si ritrovò a vomitare sangue, non riusciva neanche ad alzare la coda._

_“Mi deludi. Pensavo fossi un guerriero migliore” si lamentò Freezer. Gli diede le spalle con il suo trono volante._

_\- No! NO! Ero riuscito a farmi lodare da lui! Ero riuscito a farmi considerare un uomo! Non voglio questo! – pensò Vegeta._

‘

\- Ho privato della vita così tante persone. Per ottenere la gratitudine di un mostro.

Mio padre, Freezer, non erano affatto diversi, ed io volevo solo le loro attenzioni – rifletté Vegeta.

Bulma mugolò socchiudendo un occhio.

“Sei ancora sveglio?” gli domandò.

Vegeta annuì, mugolando: “ _Mnh_ ”.

-

_Vegeta gridò ed iniziò a raggiungere l’avversario con una serie di testate. Gli aprì la carne, gli spezzò le ossa, spappolandogli il cervello, sporcandosi la fronte spaziosa di sangue e massa celebrale._

_Freezer voltò in parte il suo sedile volante._

_Vegeta si diede la spinta, utilizzando le gambe spezzate e rovinò sopra il cadavere. Con un grido animalesco mostro i denti aguzzi ed iniziò a cibarsi del morto, strappandogli lembi di pelle e ingurgitando la sua carne._

‘

“A cosa pensi?” domandò Bulma.

\- Se con tutto quello che ho fatto, riuscirò ad essere veramente umano. Lo sembro sì, e forse faccio di tutto per esserlo.

Però sono lo stesso che si cibava delle carcasse dei suoi nemici. In quei momenti ero più misero dell’Oozaru di una terza classe senza controllo – pensò Vegeta, facendo una smorfia.

“Tu non me lo dirai mai, vero?” chiese Bulma.

Vegeta le passò le dita tra i capelli e la fece stendere sul letto, anche lei era ignuda e la sua pelle rosea era pallida rispetto alla sua.

Bulma gli accarezzò il corpo.

\- Conosco ogni sua cicatrice come se fosse una mappa, ma non so decifrarla. Non so come si è fatto ognuna di esse. Non so neanche se lui si ricorda la genesi di tutte – pensò.

Vegeta la baciò con voracità, con una mano le accarezzò il fianco, risalendo, con l’altro le teneva il collo dietro la nuca.

Bulma, nel contempo, gli aveva stretto le spalle con le mani, facendolo sporgere verso di lei.

Vegeta la penetrò, scendendo dentro di lei, mentre il lenzuolo scivolava, lasciando scoperti i suoi glutei.

\- Cancella il sapore del sangue. Ti prego – la supplicò, mentre la sentiva gemere.

Bulma gli cinse le spalle con le braccia, mentre lui premeva il bacino contro di lei, muovendosi con delle spinte innaturalmente lente.

Bulma gli andava incontro, gemeva, mentre lo sentiva respirare forte.

\- Non ho bisogno di sapere per capire che soffre. Non vuole parlarne perché vuole cancellare. Alla fine è solo gentilezza la sua, non vuole macchiarmi con ciò che crede insopportabile.

Mi chiedo se sia vero. Forse davvero non ho la forza di sentire i suoi segreti – pensò. Lo baciò con foga, fino a finire il fiato, mentre intrecciava la sua lingua con quella di lui.

Vegeta proseguì mentre l’orologio sul comodino segnava lo scorrere dei minuti. Scivolò fuori da lei senza venire e si abbandonò sul letto, ansante.

Bulma si sdraiò nuovamente sul suo petto, chiudendo gli occhi. Rimasero fermi a riprendere fiato.

Vegeta strinse la mano di lei nella propria.

\- Tu mi rendi così, ed essere umano con te è fantastico, amore – pensò.


	12. Giovane prigioniero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 3 p0rnfest:   
> Dragon Ball, Bulma/Vegeta, "Io sono il Principe dei Saiyan!"  
> What if. Ooc.

Giovane prigioniero

Vegeta digrignò i denti, aveva le braccia legate dietro la schiena, abrasioni sui polsi dovuti alle corde.

“Traditori! Nappa, Radish! Siete dei traditori! Come vi è saltato in mente di allearvi con Kakaroth!” ululò, fino a farsi andare via la voce.

Cercò di fare leva con le braccia, ma una fitta alla coda, che riportava un taglio profondo lì dove l’aveva trapassata la lama di una spada, lo privò di ogni energia. Mugolò, abbandonandosi sulla sedia.

“Io sono il principe dei saiyan! Non potete trattarmi così!” sbraitò. Chiuse gli occhi, rabbrividendo, le tempie gli pulsavano.

\- Mi sta di nuovo salendo la febbre.

Dannazione! Se Lord Freezer dovesse trovarci adesso io non avrei la possibilità di difendermi!

Tutto questo perché Radish ha preso una botta in testa qui sulla Terra e ha deciso di giocare alla famigliola felice col fratellino ritrovato.

Nappa, poi, ne ha subito approfittato. Lui spera di convertirmi a una vita da contadino pacifico, come i nostri avi dice lui, da anni -.

Espirò rumorosamente dalle narici e si voltò. La porta metallica si era aperta, Yamcha stava tentando di baciare Bulma, che ridacchiava.

Una mano del terrestre sul fianco della fidanzata.

“… Non se ti tappo le labbra con le mie…” soffiò, con voce seducente.

Vegeta si rabbuiò, facendo una smorfia. Fissandoli con aria cupa.

\- Cosa ci trova un genio come lei, particolarmente bello per la sua razza, in uno come quello? Quell’imbecille sarebbe morto per un saybaman se non lo avesse salvato quel pelato. Sì che a quanto pare Radish li aveva avvertiti riguardo l’autodistruzione.

Per non contare il fatto che quell’idiota di mollusco ha cercato di tradirla con tutte le donne che si è trovato davanti, mi pare si chiamino ‘segretarie’ – rifletté.

“Dai, ora vai” ordinò Bulma.

Yamcha guardò Vegeta con aria preoccupata.

“Non sottovalutarlo, è comunque un assassino” disse.

Bulma gli ricordò: “Sì, ma è anche un ragazzino affamato. Il colosso mi ha assicurato che se provano a dargli da mangiare loro, si farà morire di fame”.

“Io sono il grande Vegeta-sama. Non ho nessuna intenzione di mangiare perché lo volete voi, feccia” ringhiò Vegeta.

“Smettila di fare i capricci principino, o potremo accontentarti e farti morire di fame” disse Yamcha, allontanandosi.

Bulma chiuse la porta e trasse da una capsula oplà un piatto colmo di brodino con un cucchiaino.

Lo stomaco di Vegeta gorgogliò rumorosamente e il ragazzo arrossì.

“Non dargli ascolto. Vogliamo convincerti a diventare uno di noi.

Goku ci tiene tanto” disse Bulma. Gli avvicinò una sedia e si accomodò su di essa.

\- Da quando è qui, sembra ascoltare almeno me. Sono riuscita a farlo andare in bagno senza farlo scappare e a farlo cambiare.

Yamcha era così arrabbiato quando ha visto che gli ho prestato i suoi pantaloni gialli e la sua camicia rosa. Sì che lui li ha sempre odiati quei vestiti, era il principio – rifletté.

Gli porse un cucchiaino di brodo.

“Dai, fai uno sforzo” lo pregò, vedendo che lui voltava la testa dall’altra parte. “Se mangi tutto il brodo, magari li convinco a farti fare una passeggiata.

Stai parecchio male, ti farebbe bene fare un giro”.

“Tanto Lord Freezer ci ucciderà tutti” ringhiò Vegeta.

Bulma gli posò un bacio sulla guancia e lui mugolò, sporgendo il bacino. Socchiuse le labbra rosse e lei ne approfittò per fargli mangiare un cucchiaio di brodo.

“Magari se impari ad andare d’accordo con gli altri, potete allenarvi e affrontare insieme questa minaccia”.

Gli fece mangiare un altro cucchiaio di brodo, recuperandone un rigagnolo che gli era sfuggito dalle labbra.

“Se non mi fate diventare immortale, saremo comunque svantaggiati” ringhiò Vegeta. L’odore di Bulma gli pungeva le narici. “Sei tornata insieme a quel mollusco?” sibilò.

“No, ma lui ci spera… e devo dire che è molto convincente. Ci è già riuscito due volte a riconquistarmi in passato” rispose Bulma, sospirando. “Ammetto che alla mia età non essere ancora sposate è un bel problema e lui si occupa di me ogni volta che sono ubriaca. Mi recupera alle feste e mi porta in spalla.

Stiamo insieme da quando ero più piccola di te e ancora non portavo i tacchi”.

Vegeta la fissò con gli occhi liquidi.

“Ci sarebbe un modo per… convincermi a mangiare senza fare storie” esalò.

Bulma inarcò un sopracciglio azzurro. “Ossia?” chiese.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con passione, premendo le sue labbra bollente contro quelle di lei, con un mugolio. Bulma s’irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi e trattenne il fiato.

Vegeta si abbandonò sulla sedia privo di energie, le gambe socchiuse.

Bulma scosse il capo, con aria stralunata.

\- Non me lo aspettavo – pensò. Si riscosse ed iniziò a imboccarlo, Vegeta mangiò ubbidiente, ingoiando silenziosamente, respirando piano.

Bulma finì il contenuto di tutto il piatto, recuperando anche le ultime gocce, si sporse e gli posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra.

“Ora riposa” sussurrò.

Vegeta annuì e, con un mugolio, perse i sensi.

*****

“Io sono il principe dei saiyan…” esalò Vegeta. Era sdraiato sul letto, la coda fasciata e anche i polsi dove stavano guarendo le abrasioni.

\- Non posso essermi innamorato di una terrestre, non posso! – pensò.

“È ridicolo che io non abbia ancora tentato di ucciderli tutti, prendendomi a forza le loro sfere.

L’immortalità mi serve” ringhiò. Chiuse gli occhi e si coricò su un fianco, ricordò il sapore delle labbra di Bulma e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

\- Non ho mai provato niente del genere. Mi chiedo come sia approfondire un bacio con lei. Chissà com’è mentre geme -. Avvertì delle fitte al bassoventre e infilò la mano nei pantaloni. – Mi piacerebbe spogliarla. Senza vestiti dev’essere divina, speciale rispetto al resto della sua razza -. La sua eccitazione era sempre più pronunciata, sulla fronte sudata era ricaduta una frangetta. S’infilò la mano nei boxer ed iniziò ad accarezzarsi il membro, dandosi refrigerio, alzando e abbassando il bacino. – Vorrei altri suoi baci, su tutto il corpo. Stringerla e farla mia, non ho mai desiderato possedere una donna. Non ho mai desiderato nessuno in quel senso, ad essere onesto -.

Iniziò a darsi piacere da solo, con gli occhi socchiusi e liquidi, le pupille dilatate. Si ritrovò a gemere, mentre muoveva velocemente la mano su e giù, boccheggiando.

\- Io non sono quello giusto, probabilmente morirò contro Freezer, ma non ho mai desiderato tanto qualcosa. Forse neanche la mia libertà da quel mostro!

Sarei pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per stare al suo fianco al posto di quel terrestre – pensò amaramente.

Sporse il bacino e venne, sporcandosi la mano e i vestiti di sperma.

“… sono il principe dei saiyan… tutto questo non ha senso per me…” esalò.


	13. Concepimento surreale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - As I Am; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBvZLCj2zOk.  
> Nota Threesome.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Bulma/Future!Trunks/Vegeta, "Non credevo che avrei assistito così da vicino al mio stesso concepimento"

Concepimento surreale

Bulma si portò la sigaretta alle labbra ed inspirò, socchiudendo gli occhi. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e i capelli azzurri le coprivano in parte il viso.

Posò la mano sul vetro della finestra ed espirò il fumo dalle narici. Il suo corpo ignudo sembrava blu per la luce della stanza.

La giovane rabbrividì, stringendo le gambe, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava facendo ondeggiare il suo seno.

Vegeta la sbirciava dalla finestra socchiusa. Si voltò, chiudendo gli occhi e serrò un pugno, ingoiando un gemito simile ad un ringhio di dolore.

Trasalì vedendo che il ragazzo del futuro gli si affiancava.

“Perché non vai dentro e le dici semplicemente quello che provi?” domandò il giovane, passandosi la mano tra i capelli color glicine.

Vegeta cercò di allontanarsi, Trunks lo afferrò per il polso e il principe dei saiyan lo spintonò, bloccandolo contro il muro e gli avvicinò una mano al viso.

“Sarebbe?” sibilò, mentre le sue dita s’illuminavano per un ki-blast.

Trunks guardò con aria di supponenza la minaccia dell’attacco energetico.

“Che non vuoi vederla stare così. Che non è giusto che soffra perché il suo fidanzato non si è presentato per rotolarsi con un’altra” sibilò.

Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo e lo lasciò andare, ringhiando frustrato.

“Per cosa? Io sono un mostro e non sono neanche della sua razza”. Fece una smorfia. “Tsk. Lei e Yamcha fanno sempre così. Si lasciano, ma appena lui si degna di farsi vedere, lei corre di nuovo tra le sue braccia”.

Un rivolo di sudore scivolò la sua basetta di capelli mori.

Mirai si abbassò e ne cercò lo sguardo.

Vegeta arrossì, notando gli occhi azzurri del ragazzo fissarlo e si voltò di scatto. “Umphf”.

\- Ha gli stessi occhi della donna. Com’è possibile? O sono io che cerco qualcosa di lei ovunque? – si domandò.

“Perché non possono essere le tue braccia a consolarla?” domandò Trunks.

Vegeta indietreggiò, rabbrividendo.

“Io sono solo un assassino e…”. Iniziò.

Trunks gli infilò la mano sotto la maglietta, lo sguardo di Vegeta divenne perso e s’irrigidì, trattenne il fiato mentre il più giovane lo premeva contro la parete. Serrò gli occhi, tremando, mentre Trunks gli sfilava la maglia.

\- Ha… paura? Sì, ha decisamente paura -.

Vegeta annaspò, boccheggiando e posò le mani contro la parete, con gli occhi liquidi.

“S-smettila” ruggì.

“Chi è là?” domandò Bulma.

Trunks afferrò Vegeta per un braccio e lo spinse, Vegeta andò a sbattere contro la porta socchiusa che si spalancò e cadde carponi.

Bulma trasalì, battendo le palpebre e fece qualche passo avanti.

Vegeta alzò il capo, completamente rosso in volto, con gli occhi liquidi.

“I-io… ecco…” farfugliò, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

Bulma si coprì il seno con una mano e raggiunse un mobiletto, usando un posacenere per spegnere la sigaretta.

\- La sua presenza qui è così surreale che non sto riuscendo né ad arrabbiarmi, né a vergognarmi come al solito.

Non ho mai visto quello scimmione in un tale stato confusionale -. Si portò entrambe le mani ai fianchi. “Mi stavi spiando, pervertito?” domandò secca.

Vegeta si diede la spinta, mettendosi in ginocchio ed iniziò a dimenare le mani, in modo confuso.

\- Sì, tutto questo ha qualcosa di così assurdo da non sembrare vero – pensò Bulma, corrugando la fronte.

“Senti, Donna, sì, ma non è come credi! Io ti ho sentito piangere e… Non è colpa mia se dormi nuda! Non che tu stessi dormendo, intendiamoci, ma…”. Vegeta si ritrovò ad ansimare, agitato. Si alzò in piedi di scatto, recuperò lo scialle della donna e la raggiunse, cercando di avvolgervela.

“Che fai, idiota?!” borbottò Bulma, spintonandolo.

Trunks si affacciò. “Quello che cercava di dirti…”.

Bulma si legò intorno al corpo lo scialle di lana blu e prese una crema per il viso che teneva sul mobiletto. La lanciò addosso a Trunks, rossa in viso, colpendolo esattamente al centro della fronte.

“Quanti siete lì fuori?! Sarete anche due gran fighi, ma questo non vi autorizza” sibilò Bulma.

Vegeta notò che aveva ancora gli occhi arrossati. Le accarezzò la guancia e lei lo fissò stranita.

“Non piangere, donna” sussurrò roco. Raggiunse Trunks e gli disse: “Lo so che volevi solo aiutarmi, ma così è stato peggio”.

Bulma si sfiorò con le dita il punto in cui il principe l’aveva accarezzata.

“Aiutarlo a fare cosa?” domandò.

\- Se questo è tutto un sogno assurdo, tanto vale assecondarlo – si disse.

Mirai posò una mano sulla spalla di Vegeta, notò che l’uomo stava per spezzargli il braccio e gli baciò il collo.

\- Tutto questo è incredibilmente assurdo. Potrebbe sembrare che ci sto provando con mio padre! Non provo alcuna attrazione fisica per lui.

Baciarlo, accarezzarlo e abbracciarlo per me sono solo gesti d’affetto. Però a lui devono sembrare delle aggressioni vere e proprie.

Solo che non mi sono venute idee migliori! Penso di aver ereditato la sua capacità ad avere idee infelici e piani disfunzionali. Perché lui sembra proprio uno che fa solo casini nella sua vita, al contrario di mia madre – pensò.

“Ehi, se voi due state insieme….”. Iniziò Bulma.

“No!” tuonò Vegeta, rifugiandosi vicino alla parete, deglutendo. “A me piaci tu, donna” gemette.

Bulma sentì una vampata di calore travolgerla, avvertì le proprie orecchie diventare bollenti.

“Non è capace a fare l’amore” spiegò Trunks.

Vegeta borbottò: “Non è questione di capacità. Diciamo che… mi sento… a disagio, ma…”. Alzò la voce: “Io sono il grande Vegeta-sama! Io sono capace di fare tutto!”.

Bulma si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Vorrebbe stare con te, ma ha bisogno di aiuto. Pensavo di darglielo” spiegò, allargando le braccia.

Il sorriso di Bulma si addolcì.

Vegeta si stava torturando i capelli a fiamma, alcune ciocche gli erano finite davanti alla fronte spaziosa, dando vita ad una frangetta.

\- Se questo è un sogno, non sono sicura di volermi svegliare.

Vegeta sembra così dolce ed indifeso, un bambino innamorato. Nessuno ha mai provato qualcosa di così dolce e puro per me – pensò Bulma.

Mirai Trunks chiuse la porta e sorrise, vedendo che Bulma schioccava un bacio sulla guancia di Vegeta.

“Non ho bisogno della balia… Soprattutto non da parte di un ragazzino” borbottò Vegeta, gonfiando le guance.

Bulma gli prese la mano e se la portò al seno, Vegeta schiuse le gambe con un gorgoglio. Si abbandonò contro la parete, andandovi a sbattere e socchiuse le labbra, deglutì a vuoto, mentre socchiudeva gli occhi liquidi.

“Forse ne ho bisogno io” sussurrò Bulma, battendo le ciglia.

Vegeta sentiva il seno morbido sotto le dita, strinse sentendola gemere e rischiò di cadere in ginocchio.

\- Se continuiamo così, non nascerò mai. Mamma non mi aveva detto che lei e papà mi avevano avuto per miracolo! – pensò Trunks, prendendolo al volo.

Bulma baciò Vegeta mozzandogli il fiato, divorandogli le labbra. Lui rispondeva febbricitante, respirando affannosamente dalle labbra. Le prese entrambi i seni, massaggiandoglieli.

Trunks gl’impediva di rovinare sul pavimento, mentre lo spogliava.

\- Tutto questo imbarazzo non è qualcosa che si abbina all’immagine che mio padre dà di sé al mondo. Sarà successo qualcosa che lo ha reso così… fragile.

Ha bisogno davvero del mio aiuto, che lo voglia ammettere oppure no – si disse.

Bulma raggiunse il letto e vi si stese su un fianco, accarezzandosi il ventre piatto.

“Vuoi raggiungermi?” domandò.

Vegeta quasi svenne, Mirai Trunks gli pizzicò il fianco per impedirgli di crollare e lo spogliò completamente. Lo condusse ignudo fino al letto.

\- Che sia qualche strano blocco dovuto al suo essere stato un mercenario di Freezer? Mamma mi ha detto che quel mostro gli ha fatto le peggio sevizie.

Perché posso metterci la mano sul fuoco che questo comportamento non è normale. Soprattutto non per un guerriero che non crolla nemmeno ad un passo dalla morte!

La stanza dello spirito e nel tempo gli aveva fatto meno effetto di tutto questo! – pensò Mirai.

Fece stendere Vegeta sul letto, il principe dei saiyan si strusciò sul lenzuolo, gorgogliando. Si sporse e mordicchiò il braccio di Bulma, strusciandosi contro di esso.

\- Sembra un gattino in calore – pensò Bulma, passandogli una mano sull’addome fino all’altezza del bassoventre.

La virilità del principe dei saiyan era svettante ed evidente.

\- Tutto questo non dovrebbe disgustarmi? Insomma, sono i miei genitori! Dovrei trovare stomachevole mio padre nudo.

Devo avere qualcosa che non va. Cioè, se mamma ci provasse con me in questo momento come aveva fatto al canyon, probabilmente vomiterei. Se mio padre volesse stare con me, vorrei andare in terapia.

Però dopo tutti quegli anni in guerra, dopo tutti quei morti e quel sangue, tutto questo mi sembra solo dolce.

Mio padre sembra un naufrago che sta annegando e si aggrappa a me, mi si affida completamente. Ho sempre desiderato avere un qualche legame con lui e ora ne sto creando uno più profondo di qualsiasi altro abbia mai avuto, probabilmente.

Forse è perché sono così giovani che sembrano più dei coetanei che i miei genitori. O forse sono solo pazzo – pensò Trunks.

Vegeta lo guardò con aria terrorizzata, cercando di smettere di tremare.

Trunks gli sistemò le gambe ai fianchi di Bulma.

“Guarda lei” lo spronò.

Vegeta annuì e tornò a guardare Bulma, le posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra. Lei iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro, l’eccitazione lo travolse.

Vegeta si ritrovò a gemere, dimenando il bacino, abbandonandosi.

Trunks se lo poggiò contro il petto, accarezzandogli la testa. “Resta sveglio” gli ripeté un paio di volte all’orecchio, richiamandolo.

“Mnh?” mugolò Vegeta, muovendo freneticamente il bacino, con le labbra sporte e lo sguardo spento.

Trunks gli conficcò l’unghia nel moncherino della coda, Vegeta si risvegliò per il dolore, guardandolo torvo.

“Resta sveglio” ordinò Mirai, stringendogli le spalle.

Vegeta annuì, mentre i movimenti delle dita di Bulma sulla sua intimità gli davano dei brividi incontrollati di desiderio.

Vegeta s’irrigidì, deglutendo.

\- Non voglio venire subito! – pensò, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Dovresti…”. Trunks inspirò a fondo. – Ecco qui l’imbarazzo. Finalmente, temevo di aver perso la mia umanità e di essere diventato anche io un cyborg -. “Bulma, dovresti prepararti” disse, convincendo la donna ad allontanare le mani dal membro di Vegeta.

Bulma obbedì, strofinando il piede sulla gamba di Vegeta, risalendo dalla caviglia fino al polpaccio.

Vegeta vedeva la stanza girargli intorno, sopraffatto dalle emozioni avvertì un forte senso di nausea e ansimò per evitare di vomitare. Era a gattoni sopra la donna, posò la fronte sopra la spalla di lei, affondando col viso nel letto.

Trunks lo afferrò per i capelli e gli sollevò il capo, Bulma baciò Vegeta con foga. Il principe dei saiyan aprì la bocca, la lasciò indifesa agli assalti della lingua di lei e un rivolo di saliva gli sfuggì dalle labbra, mentre iniziava a gemere.

\- Tende a diventare troppo passivo. Si vede che mia madre gli piace veramente, ma non credo abbia avuto a che fare con delle donne normali prima.

Sempre che abbia avuto a che fare con donne. Forse la verità è a portata di mano, ma la mia mente la rifugge. Non voglio veramente capire – pensò Trunks. Schiaffeggiò la schiena di Vegeta.

Il principe dei saiyan si riprese, contraccambiando al bacio. Strinse le spalle di Bulma e la penetrò, iniziando a muoversi dentro di lei con delle spinte forti.

Trunks controllò che Vegeta proseguisse, passionale, colpendolo alla nuca ogni volta che perdeva il suo vigore, cadendo in uno stato di passionale incoscienza.

Bulma seguiva le spinte di lui, guidandolo dentro di spingendolo per i glutei o andandogli incontro con il bacino.

Vegeta si arcuò completamente, premendo contro il petto di Trunks e, urlando, venne. Bulma si aggrappò a lui, conficcandogli le unghie nella carne abbronzata, graffiandolo, gridando a sua volta.

Mirai Trunks strinse a sé Vegeta.

\- Non credevo che avrei assistito così da vicino al mio stesso concepimento – pensò.

Bulma si ritrovò a pensare: - Se questo è davvero un sogno, non svegliatemi, è perfetto così -.


	14. Patrona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Vampire.  
> Dub-con.  
> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/vegetaloverforeva/art/Vegeta-crying-443277888; Vegeta crying... BY VegetaLoverForeva.

Vegeta guardò la donna che lo sovrastava, si sentiva confuso e accaldato. Cercò di alzarsi, ma rimase abbandonato nel letto a baldacchino.  
< Assomiglia alla ragazzina di cui Kakaroth ha le foto. Però diceva che quella Bulma era stata uccisa da un vampiro quando lui era ancora un bambino.  
Certo che è molto più bella e più grande di quella nelle foto >.  
Cercò inutilmente di evocare i suoi poteri, il suo corpo formicolava.  
< Mi sento al di fuori di me, come se stessi dormendo. Sembra un sogno strano e confuso >.  
Lei si sciolse i corti capelli azzurri legati sulla sua testa.  
Era completamente ignuda, tranne per un medaglione, e gli posò i seni sodi sul petto.  
Vegeta s'irrigidì, era a sua volta privo di vestiti. Le sue iridi avevano dei riflessi dello stesso colore della luce emanata dal medaglione.  
Lei risalì, accarezzandogli il viso abbronzato con la punta delle dita affusolate.  
“Sembri un così bravo ragazzo" soffiò, facendolo arrossire.  
< Non è da me essere così passivo > pensò.  
Gli premette i seni contro il viso, facendo in modo che la sua testa affondasse tra essi.  
< Sono così morbidi… così profumati… > pensò il saiyan in modo scoordinato   
Bulma iniziò ad accarezzargli il moncherino con movimenti circolari, facendolo eccitare.  
Vegeta la cinse a sé, desideroso, mentre lei gli leccava e mordicchiava il seno muscoloso. I canini candidi di Bulma erano innaturalmente aguzzi.  
“Sembri succulento” soffiò lei, aiutandolo a prenderla.  
Vegeta sentì delle scariche elettriche all'altezza della schiena mentre scivolava in lei, facendo un verso simile a delle fusa.  
Bulma lo morse al collo, succhiando il suo sangue, mentre Vegeta si dibatteva dentro di lei, ansimando affannosamente.   
Bulma si staccò, leccandosi voluttuosamente le labbra.  
“Sì, così…”.  
Vegeta iniziò a gemere sempre più forte, man mano che le sue spinte si facevano più pressanti.   
“Sei così bravo… Voglio premiarti. Vieni pure” mormorò.  
Vegeta si liberò in lei con un grido. I muscoli del suo corpo tesi, doloranti per la troppa eccitazione.  
Bulma lasciò che scivolasse fuori da lei, ancora sporco, perdendo i sensi.


	15. Sei tutto ciò che ho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Amarporn: 6 p0rnfest: DRAGON BALL Bulma/Vegeta, Regola della L

Sei tutto ciò che ho

Bulma era stesa sul letto a faccia in su, a guardare il soffitto, intenta ad accarezzarsi i seni, trattenendo le lacrime. "Quando è iniziata era solo un gioco. Avevo paura di lui e pensavo che controllando il sesso, utilizzando come sempre il mio corpo, avrei avuto la sicurezza di gestire anche quel mercenario. Che sciocca che sono stata, Vegeta non è mai stato sotto il mio controllo". Una regola le rotolò lungo la guancia, mentre si abbassava pantaloni e slip. "Ho avuto così tante uscite infelici con lui. Sono sempre stata una ragazzina sciocca e viziata, ma questa relazione mi ha reso una donna. Ora sono una madre e voglio che mio figlio abbia una vita meravigliosa". Si penetrò con due dita, cominciando a darsi piacere, ansimando piano, mentre avvertiva delle fitte al cuore. "Quanto devo essere sembrata stupida. Non scorderò mai che la prima volta che lo vidi nudo feci delle battute infelici sulla regola della l".

***

Vegeta si afferrò il membro con una mano e fece un ghigno mesto. "Credo che la donna avesse vantato fin troppo le mie doti a letto. Era lei quella che sembrava averne una vera cultura. Ora potrei essere tra le sue braccia, in un letto ed invece sto inseguendo una follia su un altro pianeta. So che tutto questo è una sciocchezza dovuta all’orgoglio". Non indossava niente e i suoi vestiti erano bloccati da un sasso, sul terreno brullo e inospitale battuto dal vento.

"Inspiegabile come riesca a figurarmi perfettamente il tuo viso, le tue espressioni. Posso provare dolore e piacere al semplice ricordo". Uno dei suoi stivaletti candidi cadde a terra riverso. "Non sento il potere crescere in me se non quando penso a te, Bulma. Forse eri tu quello che mi mancava per diventare supersaiyan. Non voglio che i cyborg ti facciano del male", gli sfuggì un gorgoglio roco. "Per riavere davvero di fronte a me il tuo viso getterei il briciolo di dignità che mi è rimasta. Vedo ogni tua espressione: buffa, ironica, stralunata, arrabbiata, triste, gioiosa o di sfida". Spalancò le gambe e sporse il bacino, mentre il suo viso diventava accaldato.

"Che idiota che sono! Sono venuto fino a qui e sto perdendo tempo. Cerco di far riaffiorare il tocco delle mani della donna, invece di tentare di superare Kakaroth. Quella maledetta terza classe come ha osato diventare più forte del suo principe?", le sue labbra erano secche e bollenti.

Una lucertola scivolò fuori da una buca e camminò accanto a delle erbacce secche.

"Pensare che avrei potuto ucciderti" pensò Vegeta, rabbrividendo.

***

Bulma si coricò a faccia in giù sul letto, piangendo e singhiozzando, mentre continuava a muovere le dita dentro di sé. "Non pensavo che ti saresti mai abbassato a vivere con noi terrestri. Figuriamoci anche solo sperare che mi avresti considerato davvero interessante. Sono stata una sciocca a illudermi. Avresti potuto ridurci tutti in cenere". Sul lenzuolo si andò a creare una macchia umida di saliva. "Vorrei odiarti e invece impazzisco di apprensione. Stai bene lì, tutto solo, nello spazio? So che sei sempre stato abituato a conquistarti ogni cosa, ma… Torna a casa, io e tuo figlio ti accoglieremo. Non dovrai più combattere per il cibo, lottare per sopravvivere.

So che non potrai smettere di combattere, ma io non voglio impedirti di essere un guerriero. Io non sono Chichi". Le sfuggì un gemito più lungo, misto ad un sommesso gorgoglio. "Ti prego soltanto di non sterminare più innocenti".

***

"Quanti popoli ho sterminato con grande facilità solo per soddisfare la mia sete di potere? Ho vinto, ma non valgo nemmeno la metà di ognuno di quegli eroi che ha sacrificato la sua vita nel tentativo disperato di salvare la loro gente.

Erano battaglie perse in partenza, lo sapevano, ma hanno mostrato coraggio. Io voglio avere la stessa forza quando verrà il momento di affrontare i cyborg. Non so se riuscirò, so che la mia volontà è ancora così debole in quel senso" pensò Vegeta, si pulì la bocca dalla saliva con il dorso della mano. "Pensavo tu fossi una donna frivola, ma mi sei piaciuta subito. Ti lasciavo vincere ogni battibecco perché ero stregato dal tuo corpo, dalle tue movenze. Poi ho scoperto il tuo cervello e, kami, era ancora più sensuale. Sfidami, attaccami, ma amami.

Non mi è rimasto niente. Ho inseguito l’ideale di mio padre e ho avuto quello che mi meritavo: ho perso tutto". Si sdraiò stremato su un fianco, alcune pietruzze finirono dentro i suoi capelli neri a fiamma. "Sei l’unica cosa veramente bella che io abbia mai avuto. Lasciarti è stato lo sbaglio più grande della mia vita", venne.

***

Bulma gridò, raggiungendo l’orgasmo, il suo addome non era ancora pronunciato. Strofinò il viso contro la federa del cuscino, bagnandola di lacrime, le doleva la testa e le pulsavano gli occhi, ondate di calore la riscaldavano, scuotendola. "Perdonami se non ti ho convinto a rimanere. Mi dispiace se non ti rispetto mai. Scusami se spesso sono un peso, non posso combattere come voi alieni", boccheggiò. "Ti ho fatto credere che non fossi quello giusto per starmi accanto, ai pensato di non meritartelo. Tu mi consideri un angelo, un dono, ma io non ti ho mai fatto capire quello che tu sei per me. Vegeta, sei speciale, molto più di qualunque altro uomo io conosco, soprattutto di Yamcha. Tu non ti abbatti mai alle prime difficoltà, superi la sofferenza e vai avanti. Nessuno può schernirti, nessuno può fermarti". Si alzò seduta e aprì il cassetto del comodino, ne prese dei fazzolettini e ne utilizzò uno per pulirsi la mano e le gambe.

«Torna, senza di te cado nello sconforto. Ti giurò che sarò un’altra, niente più battutacce sulla tua intimità, niente più colpi di testa giovanili, sarò una donna».

***

"Forse morirò contro gli androidi, ma riuscirò prima a dirti i miei veri sentimenti. Tu sei in ogni mia azione, in ogni mio momento, sei sempre nei miei pensieri.

Non so se mi accetterai ancora a casa tua dopo quello che ti ho fatto, ma tornerò ugualmente; tornerò per starti vicino, per poter rivedere ancora i tuoi splendidi occhi azzurri e per poter vivere ogni tuo sorriso. Anche se non potrò starti accanto di persona voglio solo che tu sia felice. Tornerò Bulma e ti proteggerò perché io ti amo e perché sei tutto quello che ho" promise Vegeta, iniziando a rivestirsi.


	16. Rose e gelosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic su: Gianna Nannini - Bello e impossibile; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcVVUR3VsI4  
> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: DRAGON BALL Bulma/Vegeta "Non sarai mica geloso di Yamcha, vero?"

Rose e gelosia

Bulma passeggiava avanti e indietro per il giardino.

"È già da un po’ di tempo che Vegeta è strano, distante forse. Non che di solito sia il più tenerone del mondo, ma sento che qualcosa non va come dovrebbe.

Vorrei chiedere consiglio a Goku, ma non vorrei che Vegeta pensasse che non mi fido di lui".

Al tramonto era subentrata l’oscurità della sera, Briefs alzò il capo scrutando il cielo.

"Guardo il cielo e vedo tanti puntini bianchi su un manto nero. Dello stesso colore dei tuoi occhi ombrosi, dei tuoi scompigliati capelli" pensò Bulma e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli azzurri, mentre con l’altra mano si sfilava la sigaretta dalla bocca. La lasciò cadere a terra, spargendo cenere tutt’intorno, e la pestò sotto la scarpa da ginnastica. «Non dovresti fumare» si sentì dire.

«Tu non dovresti tornare a quest’ora. Pensavo fossero passati i tempi in cui ti comportavi da ragazzino e sparivi per tutto il giorno per allenarti» rispose lei, voltandosi verso di lui. Vegeta scrollò le spalle. «Ho fatto un rapido calcolo e ho notato che ultimamente sparisci sempre più spesso e sei di cattivo umore. Questo è iniziato a succedere da quando sono andata a vedere la partita dei mondiali di baseball in cui gareggiava anche Yamcha».

Vegeta sbuffò pesantemente e il rumore sembro un grugnito.

«Vegeta, non puoi davvero pensare… Yamcha e io ora siamo amici» disse secca Bulma e Vegeta la interruppe: «Non ho dubbi su di te o sulla tua fedeltà. Soltanto che lui non ha mai volute mollare la presa. Lo capisco, anche io farei di tutto per non perderti».

«Vegeta, Yamcha non faceva altro che tradirmi e trovare scuse. Non ho voluto vederlo solo perché avevo paura di restare sola» spiegò Bulma. «Quei tempi sono passati. Era una semplice cotta, è te che amo».

"Lei non capisce quanto io abbia paura di perderla. Quel mollusco farebbe qualsiasi cosa per riconquistare la mia donna.

Lei è tutto per me: il mio unico conforto, il mio rifugio, il mio unico bene e trionfo. Lei mi ha soccorso e curato quando ormai non era nient’altro che un derelitto.

Mi ha scaldato il cuore, insegnandomi ad usarlo, facendomi imparare ad amare e lasciarmi amare. Mi ha amato, accettato e perdonato, aiutandomi anche a perdonare me stesso" pensò Vegeta.  
«Donna, tu sei la mia regina. Non ti posso offrire molto, anzi il tuo genio ti permette di possedere già una ricchezza degna di una dea. Ho perso il mio popolo e mi è rimasto solo un titolo.

Nel mio passato ci sono solo atrocità e sono un assassino…». Bulma negò col capo, sussurrando: «Non dire così. Non esagerare, la gelosia è umana», rimase sorpresa quando lui la raggiunse e la prese tra le braccia, sollevandola. Vegeta proseguì: «Non sono rimasto con le mani in mano. Hai ragione, non mi sono andato ad allenare, ho la tua GR per quello. Se vuoi, desidero mostrarti una cosa».

Bulma arrossì, poggiandosi contro il petto di lui. «Si trova nella foresta dove mi sono allenato per raggiungere il quarto livello» spiegò Vegeta. Bulma sorrise, annuendo e Vegeta spiccò il volo.

Il vento freddo della sera investiva la terrestre, in contrasto col calore del corpo del saiyan.

"Dimentico sempre quanto il suo animo tormentato sia facile da ferire. Anche una sciocchezza può farlo soffrire, in fondo con me ha abbassato completamente ogni armatura costruita intorno alla sua anima, abbandonato persino ogni difesa legata al suo orgoglio" pensò Bulma. Sorvolata la città, passarono sopra le montagne e si allontanarono, Vegeta rallentò la velocità sopra un mare verde ed iniziò a scendere tra alberi. Le pendici silvestri erano puntellate da laghi e fiumi.

«È una sorpresa» sussurrò Vegeta, coprendole delicatamente gli occhi con una mano. La terrestre sentì che erano atterrati e lui l’aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, senza farla sbirciare. Lei si staccò dal suo petto e, sentendosi dire: «Ora puoi guardare», allontanò la mano di lui.

"Quando mi scopre gli occhi non so esattamente cosa dire perché lo spettacolo che ho davanti mi mozza il fiato.

Incantevoli rose sanguigne risaltano sull’intenso smeraldo del sottobosco, quasi brillassero. Si trovano ai lati dell’apertura di una caverna. Penso sia il luogo dove ha vissuto quella settimana completamente selvaggia" pensò Bulma, facendo qualche impacciato passo avanti.

«Non sono selvatiche, le ho coltivate io per te. Una volta, durante un allenamento, ho danneggiato la tua serra. Stavamo insieme da poco, ma da allora so che sono i tuoi fiori preferiti. Non volevo fare come l’insulso terrestre e regalarteli morenti. Ho pensato che questo potesse piacerti di più» spiegò Vegeta.

"Ha voluto condividere il suo posto segreto con me" pensò Bulma, rispondendogli: «Sono fantastiche, non potevo desiderare qualcosa di più bello. Si vede che ci hai lavorato tanto». Chiuse gli occhi, umidi di commozione.

"Posso sentire la voce di Freezer che mi grida che sono diventato uno ‘schiavo d’amore’. Io, il principe disgraziato di una stirpe maledetta, che dovevo essere re, ma sono stato reso uno schiavo.

Freezer mi direbbe che ho latto contro le catene dell’odio e della violenza per essere libero, lasciandomi però imprigionare dai lacci dell’amore di una donna.

Lui ha sempre creduto che l’amore non servisse a niente, che fosse per stolti e perdenti. Sì, mi avrebbe gridato: «marmocchio, conta solo chi è il più forte e possiede più potere. Contano solo terrore, morte e rispetto»" pensò Vegeta. Bulma gli corse incontro e lo abbracciò, chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò appassionatamente.

Vegeta ricambiò con foga, intrecciando le loro lingue e con una mano le sollevò la maglietta, accarezzandole il fianco nudo. Bulma si disfece delle scarpe e si mise sulle punte dei piedi, approfondendo il bacio fino a farsi mancare il fiato. Si staccò da lui rossa in viso, riprendendo fiato e, ridacchiando, gli slacciò i pantaloni.

Vegeta afferrò uno dei guanti con i denti all’altezza dell’indice e lo sfilò, facendolo cadere a terra. «Hai fretta?» le chiese. Bulma, sfilatagli la giacchetta, rispose: «Non sai quanto».

Vegeta rise, si sfilò anche l’altro guanto e la maglietta rossa senza maniche che aderiva al suo petto muscoloso.

Bulma pensò: "Ti voglio qui, voglio sentirti mio. Voglio che tu mi senta tua". Lasciò che Vegeta la aiutasse a spogliarsi, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli azzurri. "Voglio scoprire altre pagine nascoste del libro della tua anima, cercandole fino all’arrivo dell’alba", fremette di eccitazione mentre i suoi capezzoli divenivano turgidi.

"Di sicuro adesso non riuscirei a dormire. La tua luce mi acceca e ti voglio con tutte le mie forze" pensò Vegeta, la sua eccitazione era evidente.

"Quando ero ragazzina pensavo che fosse bello, ma impossibile. Ero proprio convinta che il suo cuore fosse impossibile da scalfire ed ero già felice che un così bel ragazzo si fosse accorto di me. Ero una pazza, avrebbe potuto uccidermi con un solo dito, annientarmi con un semplice soffio, riducendomi in cenere.

Non immaginavo che avevo trovato un tesoro inestimabile. Il suo cuore era difficile da scovare, ma non irraggiungibile. Era stupendo, perfetto, ancor più bello del suo corpo, racchiude ancora infinite sorprese" si disse Bulma, mentre lui la conduceva con sé dentro la caverna. Erano entrambi completamente nudi, i vestiti erano rimasti abbandonati nell’erba.

Vegeta fece stendere Bulma in un punto in cui la roccia era perfettamente liscia, lei era intenta a pensare: "Lui è un fuoco che finirà per bruciarmi. Ho rinunciato alla mia libertà, alla mia ragione, per concedermi completamente a lui.

L’unica cosa che continuo a pensare come un tempo è che è bello, con una bocca stupenda da baciare, gli occhi neri e un sapor mediorientale".

Vegeta iniziò a baciarla ancora e ancora, mozzandole il respiro, inumidendole il corpo di saliva, stuzzicandole i seni, soffermandosi soprattutto al centro del petto di lei e sul collo.

«Bulma, mi dispiace… So che tra te e Yamcha non c’è niente, ma il nervoso…» disse Vegeta, la voce arrocchita dal desiderio e le pupille dilatate.

«Sshhhh… non parlare… Non giustificarti… Il tuo corpo parla già per te» lo rassicurò Bulma, accarezzandogli delicatamente il viso. "Di cosa ti scusi? Amo la tua gelosia. Certo, ho pensato ti stessi allontanando, ma stavi soltanto cercando un modo per dirmi cosa provi senza usare la bocca. I nostri caratteri ci rendono sempre difficile esternare i nostri sentimenti con le parole". Si preparò da sola con una mano, mentre con l’altra accarezzò amorevolmente l’intimità dello sposo.

“La mia donna, la mia regina…” pensò Vegeta, entrando dentro di lei. Iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro, lei si adeguò al suo ritmo e Vegeta le strinse le mani, portandogliele sopra il capo. Si baciarono ripetutamente, tra gli ansiti, il corpo abbronzato del saiyan era martoriato di cicatrici. «S-sì… ah… aaaah… ah… A-ancora…» supplicò la donna e Vegeta aumentò il ritmo, lei lo incalzò iniziando a muovere il bacino.

Il marito continuò a prenderla fino a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo, sentendola gridare il suo nome, scivolò fuori da lei e venne, sporcando di sperma la roccia della caverna.

L’odore del roseto pungeva le narici di entrambi, confondendosi con gli odori che provenivano dai loro corpi sudati.

«Co-come… po-trei… vo-volere… Yamcha… con un ma-marito… come te?» biascicò Bulma.

Vegeta, ghignando orgoglioso, si stese accanto a lei, passandole la mano tra i capelli azzurri.

"Ti amo" pensarono entrambi.  
  



End file.
